


Cheerios

by viceroyvonmutini



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4340804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viceroyvonmutini/pseuds/viceroyvonmutini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheerios

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old old old old old anon prompt that I got that I have only now just finished: “Who wouldn’t be angry you ate all of my cereal and faked your death for three years!” 
> 
> This was deceptively hard. I also think I sort of over-looked the cereal bit. Sorry.

The atmosphere in the subway was frosty as the two women faced each other.

‘You can’t just waltz off,’ declared Shaw in her firm but sure voice.

‘And you can’t keep me here. I have a number to save Shaw-‘

‘That’s beyond the point. That’s arbitrary. You always have a number to save.’

‘Then what is your problem?’

‘I don’t have a problem.’

‘Then why are you standing there like I just killed your mother?’

‘Because you’re standing there like nothing happened.’

‘Nothing did.’

‘You left for three years Root.’

‘And now I’m back Shaw.’

‘And off to save a number.’

‘It’s my job.’

‘No explanation.’

‘I didn’t think I owed you one.’

Shaw’s jaw clenched. The two men watched, not willing to get involved in this particular fight but not wishing to watch it play out.

Root had returned earlier that day, greeted by Bear and welcomed by John and Harold with no warning. They had received a number and Root had offered to take it. Shaw had walked into the subway station, caught sight of Root and stiffened to a point. They had expected a slightly warmer welcome than this, even from Shaw.

‘I’m going.’

‘No. You’re not.’

‘Get out of my way Shaw.’

‘No.’

Root predictably didn’t listen, striding her way past her and despite her threat Shaw made no move to stop her.

Shaw didn’t watch her leave, listening as her boots clicked on the stone floor before she fell out of hearing.

‘Ms. Shaw-‘

‘Why did no one tell me?’ demanded Shaw sharply.

‘She only just got back Shaw,’ placated John.

Shaw glared and even John took pains not to flinch at the dark gaze before she turned to leave.

‘I need a steak.’

 

* * *

 

It was Shaw who returned first the next morning. She wasn’t quite ready to deal with Root but she was certainly a lot calmer than she had been the previous day. Finch had called her in with a new number and she walked over to the monitors, coming to stand next to John.

‘Mr. Gregory Caste: entrepreneur and businessman worth millions on the stock market.’

‘Where’s Root?’

‘She called in with news of success regard our last number last night and has yet to reappear,’ informed Finch, ‘any particular reason Ms. Shaw?’

‘It’s the stocks. She could hack them or something I don’t know,’ dismissed Shaw.

‘Indeed. Well while I appreciate your thoughtful concern towards the mission that isn’t quite how stock markets work. As for Ms. Groves, it appears her visit was cut short.’

‘By what?’

‘You, Ms. Shaw.’

Shaw looked down at Finch sat as his computer. Feeling her gaze on him he continued.

‘It seems after your…conversation, Ms. Groves has decided to remain at a distance rather than return.’

Shaw scoffed and John elbowed her in the ribs. She shot him a look.

‘It’s not my fault.’

Finch spun around.

‘Perhaps it would be best if Mr. Reese took this number.’

‘You’re sidelining me?’

‘On the contrary Ms. Shaw I was going to suggest you search for Ms. Groves.’

Shaw scoffed.

‘No.’

‘Shaw,’ intoned John, trying to get her to see reason.

‘No. I’ve done that before. I’m not doing another wild goose chase for nothing. She can reappear during the next blue moon for all I care.’

‘Perhaps Ms. Shaw this time she wants to be found.’

‘Yeah, well perhaps she should’ve thought of that before leaving again if she wanted to stay so badly.’

‘You were rather…forceful.’

‘Like you weren’t all thinking it.’

‘But we didn’t say it Shaw,’ reminded John.

‘Yeah you were all content to welcome her back into the fold without so much as a ‘fuck you for leaving.’’

‘I’m sure she had her reasons.’

‘Then I’m sure she has her reasons now.’

‘Yes, you.’

‘Fine. I’ll search for her. But I am not her babysitter.’

‘We’re not asking you to be Ms. Shaw, simple to ensure she is okay.’

* * *

 

Shaw was practiced at chasing down Root-at chasing the smallest of threads that might lead to Root- so she had little trouble finding her way to a dilapidated hotel in Atlanta.

She knocked on Room 316 and waited.

The door opened.

‘Oh.’

‘I’m here to take you back.’

‘I’m waiting for a pizza.’

‘And I’m waiting for a flight. Let’s go Root.’

Root’s eyes shifted and she shook her head slightly.

‘You’re unbelievable.’

‘I know. Now are you going to move or do I have to drag you?’

‘Did it ever occur to you that I didn’t want to come back?’

‘Yes. But unfortunately Finch seems to want you back and he’s my boss and he’s paying me so here I am halfway around the country standing at your door where I’m clearly not welcome.’

‘No. You’re not.’

‘Glad we sorted that. Can we go now?’

‘I’m not going.’

‘Why not?’

‘Does it matter?’

‘Yes.’

‘Didn’t think you cared.’

‘Well you were wrong.’

Root wasn’t expecting that answer, eyes widening slightly but she quickly re-found her resolve.

‘I’m not going back to a place I’m clearly not welcome.’

‘I just flew halfway around the world and you think you’re not welcome?’

‘Do you want me back?’

‘I could go either way.’

‘Sameen…’

‘I don’t have all day.’

‘If you don’t want me back then why are you even here?’

‘I didn’t say that.’

‘You didn’t seem so welcoming yesterday.’

‘You were gone for three years Root what did you expect: that I’d just forget that one day I woke up and you weren’t there?’

‘Didn’t think you’d be bothered.’

Shaw’s fist clenched and Root flinched at her own words.

‘You’re right. I’m not. I’m not doing this again: there’s a flight in two hours and there are two seats booked.’

Shaw made to leave.

‘What do you mean ‘again’?’

Shaw stopped but didn’t turn around.

‘You left for three years Root.’

 

* * *

 

‘What did you mean?’

Shaw was sat blissfully alone in a café, watching their new number through the window as he sat on a bench reading.

Shaw glanced up and saw Root looking down at her.

‘What did you mean?’

‘I don’t know Root. The last time I saw you was two months ago.’

Root sat down opposite Shaw.

‘You said ‘again’: you wouldn’t do this ‘again.’’

‘And I said you were gone for three years.’

‘So you do remember.’

‘Yes Root, I remember our last conversation. Is there any particular reason you’re back in New York?’

‘She needs me here.’

‘Should I inform the Scooby Gang?’

‘I’m leaving tomorrow I-‘

‘Of course.’

‘Shaw.’

‘What do you want Root?’

‘You said ‘again.’’

‘Yes.’

‘Why?’

Shaw scowled.

‘Is it really that hard to figure out?’

‘I want to hear you say it.’

Shaw scoffed.

‘What, that I followed your trail for a while?’

‘For two years Shaw,’ whispered Root.

‘So She told you.’

Root tilted her head, the ghost of smile playing on her lips.

‘Yes. I followed your trail. And then I gave up.’

‘You followed me.’

‘You left.’

‘I had to.’

‘Without a word.’

‘She needed me.’

‘Right.’

‘I didn’t realize that…I didn’t think.’

‘No.’

‘I had to.’

‘Of course you did. You’ll always go running at Her beck and call.’

‘Sameen. That’s not fair.’

‘Isn’t it? You’re like a dog.’

‘You knew what She meant to me.’

‘Yeah I did.’

‘Sameen…’

‘Hope it was worth it.’

Shaw stood up, chair scraping against linoleum as she took her leave.

 

* * *

 

‘Fancy seeing you here,’ cooed a familiar voice. Shaw didn’t bother looking at its owner as they sat down beside her.

‘Coincidence,’ explained Shaw to the unasked question.

‘In Hong Kong?’

‘One of Finch’s old contacts.’

Root smiled anyway.

‘Here to convince me to come back?’

Shaw drained her drink.

‘You think too highly of yourself,’ spat Shaw and Root flinched just a little.

‘Then why are you here?’

‘I want answers.’

Root shifted.

‘Sameen…’

‘Why did you leave?’

‘She needed me.’

‘What for?’

‘I…’

Shaw’s hand gripped Root’s forearm harshly and Root stilled. Shaw twisted her arm palm up and let her eyes fall to the exposed skin, free hand tracing faded scars and puncture wounds.

They were new.

Root pulled away viciously.

‘What do you want?’

‘When did you get those?’

‘Shaw.’

‘Who gave them to you?’

‘It isn’t important.’

‘Then what is?’ hissed Shaw, ‘what is important to you Root? Because what you had certainly isn’t, and what you could get back seems to hold nothing for you.’

‘I’m not doing this here.’

‘How far do they go Root?’

‘It doesn’t matter.’

‘Of course it matters.’

The two fell into silence at Shaw’s outburst, Root holding her arms over her body.

‘Goodbye Shaw.’

Root stood up and disappeared into the crowd, not looking back as Shaw stood, contemplating whether to follow but choosing instead to sink back down and order another whiskey.

 

* * *

 

‘Four years.’

Shaw sat on the couch next to Root. They were in the lobby of an expensive hotel, Root dressed to the nines whilst Shaw looked distinctly out of place.

Root didn’t even turn her head.

Shaw continued.

‘Happy Anniversary…’ she muttered.

Root sighed.

‘Hello Sameen.’

‘Root.’

‘Is there anything in particular you’re here for?’

‘Four years.’

‘You said.’

‘I want to talk.’

‘Now? I’m busy.’

‘She called me here for backup.’

That caught Root’s attention as she snapped to face Shaw in surprise.

‘Don’t look so shocked. You’re still the golden child.’

‘You came.’

‘I want to talk.’

‘Since when do you want to talk?’

‘Since you walked away.’

Root sighed.

‘Shaw. I’m-‘

She tilted her head. Shaw watched as Root was clearly getting instructions from her better half.

‘She says She’s booked us a room.’

Shaw raised an eyebrow.

Root led the way through the hotel to their shared room. It was expansive and luxurious and Shaw would have never stayed here.

As Root closed the door to their room behind her she turned to face a still standing Shaw.

‘There’s whiskey in the mini bar.’

‘I didn’t want to drive you off,’ began Shaw

‘You did.’

‘Will you let me finish?’

Silence descended as Root just watched, catching Shaw in her gaze. Shaw sighed.

‘I didn’t want to drive you off. I didn’t want you to leave. I wanted you…I am the last person to be doing this, standing here and telling you this crap. You can’t even believe it I don’t even believe it but I’m trying. You left. And you didn’t come back. I didn’t like that. Don’t like that. So I’m trying. I left you alone because I am the last person you would want to hear from. At least that’s what I thought. I came after you because I wanted you back. Am I sorry? I don’t even know what that means. Do you want me to regret my actions? I don’t. I accept what I said. I accept why you said what you said. Sorry means nothing to me. But if it means something to you, I’m sorry.’

It came out as a mess: some of it made sense and some of it Root didn’t have time to contemplate.

‘You didn’t want me to leave.’

‘Obviously.’

‘Why didn’t you stop me?’

‘You didn’t give me a choice the first time.’

Root didn’t reply.

‘Sorry. For leaving the first time.’

Shaw grunted.

‘She…I…I had to go.’

‘I know.’

‘I…and…it was to help you. All of you. It was meant to be a month at most. I was held…and…then I came back and the one person I wanted to see didn’t want me. I didn’t have anywhere to go.’

Shaw shifted.

‘I didn’t want to face you.’

‘I didn’t want to see your face,’ muttered Shaw, and Root laughed.

‘Can…I’m sorry.’

‘Tell me. Or one of us next time. There’s no dead in team Root.’

Root smiled.

‘Yeah.’

Shaw shifted on her feet as a calm silence descended between the woman, an understanding long overdue.

‘Are you coming back now?’

Yeah Sameen. I’ll come back.’


End file.
